Christmas
by iDaringx3
Summary: A Christmas One-Shot. Draco and Hermione have an interesting conversation while dancing together at a Hogwarts reunion. DM/HG Please R&R Sequel Out: New Years Eve


Merry Christmas Everyone :D Ok, It's not Christmas for most of you yet, but It's Christmas for me tomorrow~

Note: Harry and co. graduated in the year of 1999 because everyone was required to repeat their current year at Hogwarts because of the war and what not.

This will be a one-shot, with a New Years Sequel, if enough of you want one. Please leave a review, or inbox me if so. Happy Holidays Everyone!

For anyone who hasn't checked out my fic Talkin' bout My Girl, I uploaded another chapter earlier today :)

* * *

><p><em>Mr. Draco Malfoy,<em>

_You are formally invited_

_to_

_The 20th Anniversary Reunion_

_of the_

_Hogwarts Graduating Class of 1999_

_held in junction with_

_The Annual Christmas Gala_

_at_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_on the_

_25th December 2019_

_at 7:00 pm_

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Minerva Mcgonagall_

I couldn't believe my luck. Finally an excuse to get away from Christmas breakfast, and tea, and lunch, and dinner, with my parents. Even if it meant spending a whole night with Scarhead the Savior and the rest of the Golden trio. Even if it meant spending a whole night with Pansy, and her overly clingy demeanour. Well, it was time to drop into Diagon Alley to purchase a new set of dress robes.

* * *

><p><em>Miss Hermione Granger,<em>

_You are formally invited_

_to_

_The 20th Anniversary Reunion_

_of the_

_Hogwarts Graduating Class of 1999_

_held in junction with_

_The Annual Christmas Gala_

_at_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_on the_

_25th December 2019_

_at 7:00 pm_

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Minerva Mcgonagall_

I couldn't believe my luck. I had wanted to spend Christmas this year with Rose, as she had spent the holidays last year with Ron and Lavender. Now I would have to cancel my plans. I could already picture the disappointment on my daughter's face when I broke the news to her. And I didn't even have formal dress robes yet.

* * *

><p>'Welcome to Hogwarts.'<p>

Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were greeting all the guests that were rapidly arriving. All students had been requested to return home this Christmas, for there would not be supervision at Hogwarts throughout the holiday, as staff were needed to organize this event. It wasn't any old Christmas Gala. Many of the guests were students that had assisted in defeating He - Who - Must - Still - Not - Be - Named - Because- Everyone - Is - Still - Scared - Even - Though - He - Has - Been - Dead - For Over - Twenty - Years.

Every invitation that had been sent out was sent back to Hogwarts with a reply of 'I will be attending.' The Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt had been asked to speak at the event, other important figures amongst the magical society had been requested to attend that evening. Most people arrived with either their spouses or partners, and others as a group of friends.

Dennis Creevey stood by the door like acting like his twelve year old self whilst announcing the guests.

War Hero, Hogwart's Golden Boy, and now Head of the Auror Department Mr. Harry Potter arrives with his wife Mrs. Ginevra Potter, now a senior Quidditch correspondent for the Daily Prophet.

The second member of the Golden Trio, and second-in-command of the Auror Department Mr. Ronald Weasley has turned up arm in arm with wife Lavender, head writer for Witch Weekly.

Known for a while as the-one-who-slayed-the-snake and now Hogwart's own Professor of Herbology, Neville Longbottom and wife Hannah, landlady of the Leaky Cauldron.

Dennis had eventually been physically pulled into the hall himself by Hagrid and told to sit down and be quiet.

When all the guests had settled down at their allocated tables, the headmistress of Hogwarts, Professor Minerva McGonagall made her way to the stage.

'Welcome staff, past students and all of our other guests. Today is an important day. Not only is today the Annual Christmas Gala, but also the twentieth year reunion for our graduating class of 1999. Many of them have been asked to speak on stage today, about how their lives have been since Hogwarts. Without further ado, I invite Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, to deliver his speech.

Many other ministry officials graced the stage after him, wishing the crowd a Merry Christmas, and telling of their experiences with the students in the class of 1999. Many forgotten events were brought up, bringing laughter and joy to all that were present. Guests ate and joked amongst one another as others continued to speak of their memories and thoughts. After nearly an hour and a half, Proessor McGonagall once again returned to the stage.

'I would like to invite the Head Boy and Head Girl of the Class of 1999, Mr. Draco Malfoy and Miss. Hermione Granger to begin the first dance.'

All heads turned as the sound of a chair scraping against the ground was heard. Standing amongst a group of his seated friends was Draco Malfoy. His platinum blonde hair had been brushed back as it was in his first two years at Hogwarts. He wore custom designed emerald green and black dress robes and all eyes were on him as made his way across the room.

As he reached her table, Hermione Granger rose from her seat, accepting the arm he was holding out for her, and the two walked towards the dance floor. Her forest green gown was the same shade as his, and if people didn't know better them better, would have thought this to be arranged.

The music began and slowly other couples began to join the old Head Boy and Girl.

'Well, well, well Granger. These twenty years have been kind to you,' Draco Malfoy drawled as he twirled her around.

'You're not too shabby yourself,' she replied, smirking.

'How are those 'people' you call family?' he asked.

'They're very well. Though Harry almost died of food poisoning after Ginny tried cooking without magic last week. And I heard Ron is being moved up to the head of another department. And knowing him, Scorpius has probably already told you all about that, because quite frankly Albus can't keep his mouth shut. And you've also probably learned that your son scored higher than my Rose on their lastest potions test.'

'Of course, Malfoy's are always the best.'

'Are not.'

'Are too.'

'Are not. If your thirty-eight year old brain is already giving out on you, I'm reminding you that I topped our class Malfoy.'

'Oh that's right, Bookworm.'

'Ferret.'

'Beaver.'

'Slime.'

'Goody two shoes.'

'Death Eater.'

'Muggleborn.'

'Pureblood.'

'Now now Granger, stop flattering me.'

'Bugger off Malfoy.'

'I'm just trying to be nice Granger. Now, are you coming to the manor this weekend?'

'Harry's forcing me to go.'

'Who would've known Scarhead was so attached to my home.'

'Malfoy.'

'He still calls me a ferret behind my back Granger.'

'I know.'

The music ended.

'Don't be late on Saturday Granger.'

'I won't Malfoy.'

'Good, because I don't know who else I could kiss on New Year's Eve.'

* * *

><p>MERRY CHRISTMAS~!<p> 


End file.
